


The Door

by dancingelephant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform drabbles, Gen, pointless short story for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelephant/pseuds/dancingelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life from the perspective of a door</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life of a Door

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this story was that it had to start and end with the sentence "The door opened", and it had to be under 300 words. The first chapter is the first idea i had for the prompt, and the second one was more self-indulgent, but still fills the requirements.

The door opened. It also shut. It was a good and functional door. This door had stood in its place for decades, yet it still worked like it was brand new. It had witnessed the inconsequential things, and the important ones. Every day, people opened and closed that door. Sometimes the same people opened that door. Other times it was new ones. It had seen young people, old people, sad people, and happy people pass through it. It had seen one person once and then again after twenty years, and witnessed a joyful reunion which had unfolded just a few steps away. It had seen several people once and then never again. The door had had celebrities and famous people pass through it, and other people, who were just as important, but didn’t know it yet. It had been the first door a baby had seen, and it would be the last. It had been there for decades, yet no one gave it a second thought. Perhaps it was good that they didn’t. Otherwise they would have seen its joy, and felt its sorrow. They would have been welcomed back like old friends, and rejected like enemies. Whenever someone new opened that door, it would greet them with the sound of the doorknob turning, and the hinges squeaking. Yes, if they had paid any attention to that door, they would have noticed how it empathized with each new person, and encouraged them in its own way. The door did open and it did shut. It welcomed people into its home, and said goodbye as they left. The door usually welcomed, though. The door opened.


	2. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew they could open doors?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They being the zombies....

The door opened.

“Come on, Tara!”

Tara sprinted up the steps towards the door, turned around, shot twice through the doorway, then slammed it shut.

“I thought you said you were covering me, Dayna!” She snapped at the only other occupant in the room. The girl who would had have to been known as Dayna sighed, and started helping the other girl to barricade the door.

“Yeah, I did, but then one of ‘em came outa nowhere, and I had to take care of it before I could get back ta helpin’ you. Sorry, I guess….” Dayna mumbled, pushing a nearby desk in front of the door.

“Yeah yeah, I know. It’s just...nevermind. Hey, could you go check the front of the house for any other openings?” Tara sighed, and turned to start covering an opening in one of the windows. Seems like the previous residents of this house missed nailing down a few spots, which probably explains why they weren’t there anymore.

“Hey Tara? Got any matches? I think I found some salvageable food.” Tara heard Dayna call from another room.

“Really?” She said excitedly, and rushed towards her voice, which happened to be coming from what turned out to be the kitchen. “Wait, before we cook it, we should probably finish checking the upstairs” Tara cautioned. She picked up her gun, which she had dropped while blocking the door, and started walking up the stairs, with Dayna a couple steps behind her. But before they could reach the top of the stairs, they heard an unnatural wailing. Tara glanced at Dayna quickly, her eyes wide, but snapped her eyes back to the source of the sound. They continued up the stairs, but more cautiously. Slower. After a few seconds of silence, there came another sound. But this time it was louder, and combined with the noise of finger nails on a chalk board. The door opened.


End file.
